Verlassene
Der Tod bot den Scharen an Menschen, die dem Feldzug des Lichkönigs zur Reinigung Lordaerons von den Lebenden zum Opfer fielen, kein Entkommen. Stattdessen wurden die Gefallenen des Königreichs als untote Agenten der Geißel wieder erweckt und dazu gezwungen, einen unheiligen Krieg gegen alles und jeden zu führen, der ihnen einst lieb und teuer war. Als der Griff des Lichkönigs, in dem er seine schier endlosen Armeen hielt, nach dem Dritten Krieg nachließ, entwand sich ein Kontingent von Untoten des eisernen Willens ihres Meisters. Doch obwohl diese Freiheit anfangs wie ein Segen erschien, wurden die ehemaligen Menschen bald von Erinnerungen an die unaussprechlichen Gräueltaten, die sie als willenlose Sklaven der Geißel begangen hatten, geplagt. Diejenigen, die nicht dem Wahnsinn anheimfielen, sahen sich mit einer erschreckenden Wahrheit konfrontiert: ganz Azeroth hatte es auf ihre Vernichtung abgesehen. In ihrer dunkelsten Stunde vereinigten sich die abtrünnigen Untoten unter dem Banner der ehemaligen Waldläufergeneralin von Quel’Thalas, Sylvanas Windläufer. Nach ihrer Niederlage während eines Angriffs auf ihr Königreich, war Sylvanas in eine mächtige Banshee der Geißel verwandelt worden und hatte ebenfalls ihre Freiheit zurückgewinnen können. Unter der Führung ihrer neuen Königin errichteten die unabhängigen Untoten, die sich nun die Verlassenen nannten, ihre neue Hauptstadt, Unterstadt, unter den Ruinen der ehemaligen Hauptstadt Lordaerons. Zwar fürchteten einige der Verlassenen Sylvanas, andere jedoch schätzten die Sicherheit, die sie mit sich brachte. Aber viele der Untoten, die nun wieder ihren freien Willen hatten, fanden durch das lodernde Verlangen der Bansheekönigin, den Lichkönig zu vernichten, einen neuen Sinn in ihrer verfluchten Existenz. Obwohl die Verlassenen keine Sympathien mehr für die Geißel hegten, wurden sie zum Ziel von Menschen, die sich der Ausradierung aller Untoten verschrieben hatten. Um ihre eigenen Ziele zu verwirklichen und ihre junge Nation zu beschützen, schickte Sylvanas Boten zu verschiedenen Fraktionen, um nach Verbündeten zu suchen. Die gutherzigen Tauren in Donnerfels erwiesen sich als die vielversprechendste Gruppe. Insbesondere Erzdruide Hamuul Runentotem konnte das Potenzial für Erlösung bei Sylvanas‘ Volk sehen, auch wenn er sich der finsteren Natur der Verlassenen bewusst war. Und so überzeugten die Tauren den Kriegshäuptling Thrall, trotz seiner Vorbehalte ein Zweckbündnis zwischen der Horde und den Verlassenen einzugehen. Am Ende verbesserten sich die Chancen der Verlassenen, den Lichkönig zu besiegen, und die Horde gewann eine unschätzbare Operationsbasis in den Östlichen Königreichen. Geschichte thumb|208px Erste Jahre der Verlassenen siehe Geißel Vor und während dem dritten Krieg hatte die brennende Legion die Geißel erschaffen. Diese gewaltige, grausige, untote Armee sollte das schaffen worin die Orcs versagt hatten, die Vernichtung der sterblichen Völker Azeroths. Ironischerweise hatte der Dämonenfürst Kil'Jaeden den Orcschamanen Ner'zhul in den Lichkönig verwandelt und ihn in den gefrorenen Thron gesperrt. Kaum in Nordend angekommen begann er alles Lebende zu töten.Dazu bediente er sich seiner untoten Diener und einer neuen Waffe, der Seuche des Untodes. Auch suchte Ner'zhul lebende Anhänger. Diese sollten den Untod in die Dörfer und Städte Azeroths bringen. So enstand der Kult der Verdammten unter der Führung von Kel'thuzad. Kel begann bald damit die Menschen Lordaerons zu verseuchen. Diese Seuche sollte Prinz Arthas Menethil erforschen und vernichten. Der Paladin konnte den Totenbeschwörer erschlagen, fiel aber auf der Jagd nach dem Schreckenslord Mal'ganis auf die Runenklinge Frostgram herein. Der Lichkönig hatte das Schwert aus dem gefrorenen Thron gezogen und wollte mit ihrer Hilfe Arthas zu seinem Diener und später zu seinem Wirt machen. Allerdings enstand ein kleiner Riss im gefrorenen Thron. Arthas hatte zwar Mal'Ganis getötet, wurde aber bald zum neuen Todesbringer, einem Todesritter. Als solcher zog er durch das ehemalige Königreich seines Vaters und verwandelte es in eine Schreckensnation der Untoten. Nachdem er sein Reich in die Pestländer verwandelt hatte, wandte er sich Quel'thalas zu. In Quel'thalas lag der Sonnenbrunnen, mit diesem mächtigen Quell magischer Enerige sollte im Namen der Legion Kel'thuzad wiedererwecken. Ihm stellten sich vergeblich die Hochelfen in den Weg. Die Waldläufergenerälin Sylvanas Windläufer und einige ihrer Schwestern wurden als Banshees wieder erweckt. Kel'thuzad enstieg dem Sonnenbrunnen als mächtiger Lich. thumb|left Wenig später sollte jener Riss fast zum Untergang der Geißel führen. Nach der Niederlage im dritten Krieg hatte Ner'zhul versucht die Legion zu hintergehen. Kil'jaeden befahl seinem Diener Illidan den gefrorenen Thron zu vernichten. In den Ruinen von Dalaran wollte er ein Ritual mit dem Auge Sargeras durchführen, das den Eiskronengletscher zerschmettern sollte. Malfurion Sturmgimm fühlte den Schmerz Nordends und hielt seinen Bruder von seinem Vorhaben ab. Doch das Ritual hatte einen kleinen Erfolg, der Riss wurde größer und der Lichkönig verlor nun stetig die Macht und Kontrolle über seine Dienerschaft.Auch Sylvanas und ihre Schwestern kamen frei. Zusammen mit einigen anderen unabhängigen Untoten begannen sie vergeblich die Jagd auf Arthas. Der kranke Todesritter konnte mit Kel'thzuads Hilfe entkommen und zu seinem Meister in Nordend fliehen. Die Wächter des Lichkönigs, die Schreckenslords wollten die Kontrolle und die Macht der Legion aufrecht erhalten. Doch Sylvanas wollte selbst die Herrin der Pestländer werden. Sie übernahm viele Gruppen in Lordaeron und konnte so die Untoten Varimathras' schlagen. Besorgt um sein Leben schwor der Dämon Sylvanas die Treue.So beginnen die beiden einen Kreuzzug gegen die anderen Schreckenslords. Als sie Deatheroc überwältigen können schaffen sie es, Garithos und seine Menschenarmee aus dessen Bann zu befreien. Unwillig stimmt der Menschenmarshall einem Bündnis zu. Gemeinsam belagert man nun die einstige Hauptstadt Lordaerons. Doch Balnazzar, der letzte der Schreckenslords hat sich dort eingegraben, zusammen mit zahlreichen Dämonen und Untoten. Variamthras schlägt deshalb eine Belagerung vor. Das gelingt. Um Sylvanas endgültig von sich zu überzeugen muss Varimathas seinen Bruder und Garithos erschlagen, was er auch tut. thumb|302px|Eine Verlassene pflegt einen Tauren Eintritt in die Horde Sylvanas wollte nach dem Krieg nun dafür sorgen, dass die Verlassenen in Frieden und geschützt vor ihren Feinden, den Lebenden Menschen von Lordaeron, "leben" und sich eine Kultur und Heimat aufbauen können. Dazu entsendete sie Botschafter zu den verschiedensten Völkern und Gruppen. Die Tauren von Donnerfels sind die vielversprechendsten. Hamuul Runentotem sieht die Heilung der Untoten bei den Verlassenen. Allerdings misstraut er dem Wesen der Untoten. Er spricht mit Thrall und kann dafür sorgen, dass die Verlassenen in die Horde geholt werden. Eine besondere Freundin finden die Verlassenen bei Magatha Grimmtotem und ihrem Clan. Die Tauren glauben, dass sie bei den Untoten die Möglichkeit finden werden die Herren von Donnerfels zu werden. Die Dunkelspeere trauen den Verlassenen lediglich im Krieg. Ihr schamanistischer Glauben lehrt sie, dass der Untot einfach etwas komplett falsches ist. World of Warcraft Classic Nach dem Eintritt in die Horde beginnen die Verlassenen damit ihre Heimat von ihren Feinden zu säubern und sie gegen Angreifer zu befestigen. Das Bollwerk in Tirisfal-Ost soll die verseuchten Wildtiere und Bewohner der Pestländer abhalten ins Land einzudringen. In Tirisfal selbst zeigt sich ein neuer Feind: Der scharlachrote Kreuzzug hat geschworen Lordaeron von allem Unreinen zu säubern und in den Augen dieser Ritter gehören die Verlassenen dazu. Vom Scharlachroten Kloster und einigen Posten setzten sie den Verlassenen zu. Auch die Geißel greift von Agamands Mühlen, Todesend und Balnirs Bauernhof immer wieder an. Mit der Hilfe ihrer neuen Hordenbrüder können die Untoten dieser Bedrohungen Herr werden. Varimathras selbst nimmt die Köpfe der Anführer der Scharlachroten entgegen. thumb|282px|Ein Apotheker experimentiert an einem Zwerg herumIm Silberwald kommt es zu Kämpfen mit den mysteriösen Worgen, auch die Magier von Dalaran erheben Anspruch auf die Wälder. Vom Grabmahl aus beginnen die Untoten eine Offensive gegen diese Feinde. Im Hügelland spitzt sich die Situation zwischen Tarrens Mühle und Süderstade zu. Die Verlassenen experimentieren mit Seuchen und Toxinen herum. Ihr Testgelände werden die Felder des Hügellandes, Versuchskaninchen Kriegsgefangene. In den Pestländern gelingt es Seite an Seite mit der Allianz und dem Argentumdämmerung Naxxramas zu erobern und Kel'thuzad zu töten. In Kalimdor, der Heimat der Horde, sind auch die Verlassenen unterwegs. Während sie ihren Verbündeten helfen, erforschen die Apotheker die Flora des neuen Kontinents. Was die Apothekergilde im Sinn hat, bleibt im Dunkeln. Die Grimmtotemtauren werden die engeren Verbündeten der Verlassenen. The Burning Crusade Als sich das dunkle Portal öffnet, helfen die Verlassenen dabei die Dämonen der brennenden Legion von Azeroth fern zu halten. Dann maschieren sie in die Scherbenwelt ein. Sie erbauen keinen eigenen Posten, sind aber oft in denen der Horde zu finden. Wieder sind die Apotheker überall zu finden. Neben ihrem medizinischen und zerstörerischen Wissen erforschen sie die Pflanzen- und Tierwelt der Scherbenwelt. In Azeroth bringen sie einen neuen Verbündeten in die Horde: Sylvanas Windläufer wurde von ihrem ehemaligen Offizier Lor'themar Theron kontaktiert. Er und sein Volk von Blutelfen brauchen dringend Hilfe. Sylvanas fühlt sich den ehemaligen Hochelfen noch immer zugehörig und antwortet auf das Hilfegesuch. Zusammen beginnt man damit, die Geißel aus Quel'thalas zu treiben. Sylvanas möchte in ihrem Bündnis noch einen Schritt weiter gehen. Sie will ihr altes Volk in die Horde führen, doch Thrall weigert sich. Ihm sind die teufelsmagiesüchtigen Elfen zu merkwürdig und sie haben einige Probleme in ihrem eigenen Land. Erst als sie Dar'khan Drathir erschlagen können, nimmt er die Blutelfen auf. Wrath of the Lichking Mit der Invasion Nordends sollen die Verlassenen endlich die Chance auf Rache an Arthas erhalten. Im heulenden Fjord erbauen sie Neu-Agamand und den Hafen der Rache. Von dort aus wollen sie nach Eiskrone vorstoßen. In der Drachenöde betreiben sie den Posten Gallgrimm. In den anderen Gebieten tauchen erneut Apotheker auf. Die Krieger der Verlassenen helfen aber, wo sie können. Gemeinsam mit den Kor'kron und der siebten Legion der Allianz konnten sie sogar bis zum Südzugang der thumbEiskronenzitadelle, Angrathar vorstoßen. Dort beginnen sie mit der Belagerung. Der Großapotheker Putress und seine Leute bringen sogar ihre Seuche für den Einsatz gegen die Geißel mit. Als sich sogar Arthas auf dem Schlachtfeld zeigt, offenbaren sich die wahren Absichten der Apotheker. Putress und seine Leute sind Varimathras hörig. Als er die Seuche aufs Schlachtfeld schleudert, schreit er: "Dachtet ihr wir hätten vergessen? Dachtet ihr wir hätten vergeben? Spürt nun die schreckliche Rache der Verlassenen! Tod der Geißel und Tod den Lebenden!" Dieser war nie wirklich Sylvanas verpflichtet, sondern weiterhin der Legion. Er hatte zusammen mit Balnazzar dessen Tod nur vorgetäuscht und war mit ihm in Kontakt geblieben. Lord Bolvar Fordragon wird vergiftet, Arthas schwer verletzt, stirbt aber nicht. Saurfang der Jüngere bekam davon aber nichts mit. Seine Seele war bereits in Frostgram gefangen. Die roten Drachen hatten Hilfe versprochen, können aber nichts mehr tun als das Kampfgebiet zu säubern. Sowohl Horde als auch Allianz erfahren von diesem Verrat. Thrall findet schnell die Wahrheit hinter dem Verrat heraus und dringt zusammen mit Sylvanas und ihren Getreuen über die Ruinen von Lordaeron in die Stadt ein. Auch Varian Wyrnn sinnt nach Rache, er will aber auch Lordaeron für die Menschen zurückgewinnen. Dort angekommen endeckt er die schrecklichen Zustände von Unterstadt. Als er nach Putress' Tod vor Thrall steht, erklärt er den Krieg mit der Horde. Thrall hat ebenfalls Konsequenzen aus dem Verrat gezogen. Er zieht die Monstrostitätenwachen aus Unterstadt ab (diese Wesen hatten sich gegen die Horde gestellt) und schickt ein Batallion der Kor'kron als Wachen und Besatzer nach Tirisfal. Dort sollen sie ein waches Auge auf Sylvanas und ihre Apotheker haben. In Nordend können die Fraktionen den Sieg über den Lichkönig feiern. Cataclysm Mit dem Brechen der Welt ändert sich auch einiges für die Verlassenen. Garrosh Höllschrei wird neuer Kriegshäuptling, und er hasst die Verlassenen. Aber sie haben auch neue Verbündete gefunden, die Val'kyr. Diese mächtigen Geister helfen den Verlassenen dabei nicht auszusterben. Verlassene erwachen nun nicht mehr selbst von den Toten, sondern werden von einer dieser geisterartigen Frauen erweckt. Doch diese Verlassenen scheinen geistig labiler zu sein und eine unnatürliche Verehrung für Sylvanas Windläufer zu empfinden. Die Verlassenen haben die Ressourcen nach dem Krieg genutzt, um die Ruinen und verfallenen Häuser in denen sie lange gehaust haben abzureißen und in neuem, mausoleumsartigen Stil wieder aufzubauen. Einige Zeit später beginnt die Invasion von Gilneas. Die Verlassenen scheinen zuerst die Oberhand zu haben, doch als sich die Worgen mit den Menschen verbünden, geraten sie in die Defensive. Die Worgen erhalten Hilfe von den Nachtelfen, die Verlassenen von den Orcs. Die Kämpfe gehen also weiter. Selbst der vom Kriegshäuptling verbotene Einsatz der Seuche kann sie nicht zum Sieg führen. Die Worgen drängen die Verlassenen sogar bis in den Silberwald zurück; scheinbar erhalten diese Hilfe von einigen Kirin Tor. Nur das Grabmahl hält dem wilden Ansturm stand. An der nördlichen Grenze beginnt Sylvanas Windläufer eine Gegenoffensive. Dort führt sie Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei stolz die Valkyren vor, doch der Orc ist entsetzt. Der Einsatz dieser Kräfte ist gegen die Lehren der Schamanen und finstere Geißelmagie. Garrosh erhöht die Anzahl der Kor'kron in Unterstadt und stellt Bragor Blutfaust an die Seite der Bansheekönigin.Orcpiraten und frisch wiedererweckte Truppen ermöglichen dieses. Doch die Worgen teilen ihr Blut mit vielen Menschen und machen sie so immun gegen die Seuche. In Gilneas können die Verlassenen nur kurz Fuß fassen, doch die Val'kyr finden die Leichen von Lord Ashbury, Walden und Godfrey. Diese hassten die Worgen schon zu Lebzeiten und waren von Graumähnes Geheimnis so entsetzt, dass sie ihren König verrieten und deshalb getötet wurden. Sie informieren Lady Sylvanas Windläufer darüber, dass der Anführer des Worgenwiderstands, Darius Crowley, eine Tochter an der Front hat. Nachdem sie die Verlassenen durch die siebte Legion geschlagen hatten, konnten sie die Frau gefangen nehmen. An den Ruinen des Graumähnenwalls fordert Sylvanas, dass die Worgen diesen als ihre nördlichste Grenze zu akzeptieren haben, sonst würde Lorana Crowley sich ihrer Reihen anschließen. Der Lord willigt ein, ganz zum Verdruss von Ivar Blutfang, der seinen Kampf allein mit seinem Rudel fortsetzt. Doch die ehemaligen Lords von Gilneas haben eigene Pläne. Sie ermorden Sylvanas Windläufer; sie wollen Gilneas, den Silberwald und die Verlassenen beherrschen. Doch die Verlassenen meutern und schlagen die Lords in die Flucht. Drei Val'kyren opfern sich, damit die Waldläuferrin weiterherrschen darf. Im Vorgebirge des Hügellands hat die neue Seuche Süderstade vernichtet. Die Blutfangworgen haben sich mit der Sturmlanzengarde verbündet. Mit Tricks und Attentaten hindern die Verlassenen die Zwerge an einem Angriff auf Tarrens Mühle. Drek'thar und der Frostwolfclan verweigern jede Zusammenarbeit mit den Verlassenen die einen unehrenhaften Weg eingeschlagen haben. In den westlichen Pestländern kämpfen Verlassene, Geißel und Menschen um Andorhal. Eneut können die Val'kyr den Sieg einbringen. Untote Bauern der Menschen erringen den Sieg. Die Geißel muss sich nach dem Tod des Lichköniges zurückziehen. Sylvanas Windläufer hatte die Truppen der Horde unterwandert und Koltira Todeswebers Zusammenarbeit mit dem Menschentodesritter Thassarian endeckt. Sie nimmt den Verräter gefangen und bringt ihn nach Unterstadt. Mists of Pandaria Nach ihren Erfolgen auf der Insel des Donners und den Ereignissen in Dalaran muss Sylvanas Windläufer feststellen, dass die Blutelfen nicht länger auf die Verlassenen angewiesen sind. Nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen um die Rebellion der Dunkelspeere hat Vol'jin mit der dunklen Fürstin abgesprochen, dass sie gemeinsam mit den Blutelfen Ogrimmar über die See angreifen wird, doch der Weg übers Meer dauert. Belagerung von Orgrimmar Sylvanas Windläufer akzeptiert Vol'jin nicht als "ihren" Kriegshäuptling und macht klar, dass sie ihm nicht folgen wird. Wie die Verllassenen handeln bleibt abzuwarten. Varian Wrynn hat verkündet größere Operationen in Gilneas zu beginnen, damit die Worgen wieder eine Heimat bekommen und die Verlassenen beschäftigt bleiben. Warlords of Draenor folgt... Kultur der Verlassenen thumb|300px Baustil Lange Jahre versteckten sich die Untoten in den Ruinen des einstigen Menschenreiches von Lordaron. Bald jedoch erfanden sie einen eigenen, einen neuen Baustil. Während die Häuser von außen wie Gebäude aus der viktorianischen Zeit erinnern, gleicht ihr Inneres einer Gruft. So fühlen sie sich am heimischsten. Für die lebenden Mitglieder der Horde haben sie aber Betten aufgestellt, sie persönlich benötigen ja keinen Schlaf. Erstmalig fand dieser Stil während des Nordendfeldzuges seine Verwendung, nach dem Cataclysm bauten die Verlassenen die Heimat in dieser Art wieder auf. Kleidung Die meisten Verlassenen tragen das, was sie getragen haben als sie gestorben sind. Nur wenige, wie die Krieger haben sich neue Kleidung zugelgt. Obwohl sie es hassen, tragen einige Priester noch immer Roben der Kirche des heiligen Lichts, was sie aber dennoch amüsant finden, sie sehen es als Verspottung der Kirche und des Lichts. Durch die Verwesung und Abnutzung sind die Kleider der Verlassenen stark verschlissen. Einige tragen ihre Kleidung so, dass die schlimmen Spuren der Verwesung verdeckt werden. Religion "Die Dunkle Fürstin schütze euch" -Standardverabschiedung eines Untoten NPCs. Die Verlassenen waren zu Lebzeiten Mitglieder der Kirche des heiligen Lichts. Mittlerweile ist das Licht aber zum Feind geworden. Was einst Segen, Trost und Heilung brachte, ist zum Quell von Schmerz, Verbrennung und Hass geworden. Nur wenige Verlassene können das Licht gefahrlos verwenden. Der Kult der vergessenen Schatten nutzt Schattenmagie zum Wohle der Verlassenen und kann sie mit ihr heilen, doch noch stellt der Kult keine solche Macht wie die Kirche des heiligen Lichts da. Da Sylvanas viel für sie getan hat, sehen einige Verlassene in ihr eine Art Messias. Einige gehen sogar so weit, Untote zu jagen die der dunklen Fürstin abgeschworen haben und töten sie. Dann gibt es noch eine Magie, die sich "Echo des Lebens" nennt. Dieser durch arkane Magie hervorgerufene Effekt täuscht den Verlassenen für kurze Zeit vor, am Leben zu sein. Dieser gefährliche aber auch frohe Zustand ist für einige das Paradies und wird auch so angebetet. Reittiere Als die Seuche des Untodes, die der Lichkönig erschaffen hatte, über Lordaeron hinwegfegte, wurde nicht nur die menschliche Bevölkerung des Königreiches dezimiert. Viele der edlen Pferde, die in der Region lebten, erlagen ebenfalls der Krankheit und auch ihnen wurde, ebenso wie ihren menschlichen Schicksalsgenossen, kein Frieden im Tode gewährt. Durch ihre Meisterschaft der Alchemie und der Nekromantie gelang es der Königlichen Apothekervereinigung, diese gefallenen Rösser zu Untoten zu erwecken, um die Kampfkraft der Verlassenen zu verbessern und auch um als tagtägliches Transportmittel zu dienen. Bei all ihrer Stärke und Belastbarkeit haben sich diese Rösser bei denen, die sich um sie kümmern, den Ruf gemacht, unglaublich störrisch zu sein. Da sie jedoch weder Schlaf, noch Nahrung benötigen, sind diese Skelettpferde die perfekten Begleiter für ihre unerbittlichen Reiter. Magie Zahlreiche Arten der Magie werden von den Verlassenen angewendet. Lichtmagie kann zwar auf einen Verlassenen gewirkt werden, doch verbrennt sie ihn mehr, als das sie ihn heilt. Nekromantie war lange tabu. Nekromanten galten als Staatsfeinde der Verlassenen, bis Sylvanas die Val'kyr in die Reihen der Verlassenen aufnahm. Magier der Verlassenen sind nicht besser oder schlechter als Magier anderer Rassen, vermutlich sind nur die Elfen bessere Magier. Arkane Magie kann einen Verlassenen süchtig machen, denn es gibt ihm das Gefühl am Leben zu sein, und diese gefährliche Magie könnte daher zu seinem Verderben führen. Hexenmeister sind unter den Verlassenen keine Aussetzigen, sind genau so wilkommen und akzeptiert wie Todesritter, solang diese ihre nekromantischen Fähigkeiten zurückhalten. Der "wahre" Tod Der endgültige und bindende Tod ist ein Ziel und die Höchststrafte der Verlassenen. Die Verdammten vollstrecken sie gnadenlos. Der Getötete kann nicht erwarten noch einmal erweckt zu werden, denn die Verlassenen vernichten anschließend die Leiche. "Kinder" und Nachwuchs der Verlassenen Die Verlassenen haben mit dem Tod die Fähigkeit verloren Nachwuchs zu zeugen und zu gebären. Untote Kinder würden aber auch auf ewig Kinder bleiben. Wohl aus etischen Gründen hat Blizzard darauf verzichtet untote Kinder ins Spiel zu bringen. Die Verlassenen behandeln aber frisch wiedererweckte Verlassene wie ihre Kinder. Lange hegten die Verlassenen und auch Sylvanas einen Groll gegen die Nekromantie, denn diese dunkle Kunst heißt Sklaverei und ist eine verhasste Methode der Geißel. Doch mit schwindender Bevölkerungzahl (Verlassene sterben irgendwann endgültig, zerfallen oder werden im Kampf getötet) und der Allianz vor der Haustür sah sich Sylvanas gezwungen auf die zweifelhaften Fähigkeiten der Val'kyr zurückzugreifen. Diese untoten Vrykulgeisterfrauen erwecken neue Verlassene aus den Gefallenen der Allianz. Das hat den Zorn der anderen Hordevölker erweckt. Wohl nicht ganz unpassend zeigen diese "Neuen" Verlassene absolute Treue ihrer Bansheekönigin gegenüber, sind labil und daher optimales Kanonenfutter. Die "alten" Verlassen haben ihnen gegenüber Vorbehalte. Aussehen und Erscheinung thumb|242pxDie männlichen Verlassenen werden etwa 1,80m groß, die Frauen sind ein wenig kleiner. Wobei die Größe von der, die zu Lebzeiten vorhanden war, abhängt. Durch die Verwesung und den Schwund von Haut, Muskeln und Fasern sind die Verlassenen dazu gezwungen gebückt zu laufen. Ihre Haut schimmert in den ungesundesten verwestesten Farben die es gibt. Von einer einfachen Bleiche hin zu einem giftigen Purpur. Falls noch Haare vorhanden sind, haben sie den Farbton den sie lebend hatten oder sie sind verwest grünlich. Durch den Mangel an Geschmack und Haaren tragen sie die verrücktesten Frisuren. left|thumb|216px Einigen Verlassenen kann man nicht mehr mit einem gebrochenen Kiefer drohen, da dieser schon gebrochen ist oder sogar ganz fehlt. Die Haut um den Kiefer, soweit noch vorhanden, ist oft dünn. Meist schimmern die Formen des Schädels oder anderer Knochen durch sie hindurch. An den stark beanspruchten Teilen fehlt sie sogar ganz. Die Ellenbogen, Kniegelenke, Zehen und Fingerknochen liegen wie die Wirbelsäule und die Rippen frei. Da sich einige Untote an diesem Zustand stören, flicken sie ihre Haut mit unbekannten Häuten oder einfachem Leder. Bei Einigen ist der Halt sogar schon so weit verloren, dass sie Lederriemen tragen müssen, um nicht auseinander zu fallen. Durch die Abnutzung haben sich die Fingerknochen aber in praktische Klauen verwandelt.Untote sind durch ihren "Zustand" im Vorteil, da sie nicht schlafen oder pausieren müssen. Wie die Geißel können sie pausenlos maschieren. Auch atmen müssen sie nicht mehr, können sich aber dennoch nur begrenzt unter Wasser und der Erde aufhalten, denn sofort beginnt die Tierwelt und die Bakterien damit den Untoten noch weiter zu zersetzen. Um diesem Zustand Herr zu werden, verzehren die Untoten jegliche organische Masse. Durch Kanibalismus können sie ihre Existenz aufrecht erhalten. Zu stark zerfallene Verlassene oder endgültig Tote dienen dann sogar als Ersatzteillager. Augen Sofern noch vorhanden glühen die Augen in einem schwachen Gelb. Bei Todesrittern und mächtigeren Untoten (Lilian Voss) glühen sie frostig-blau.Ferner sind Verlassene Farbenblind. Charakter Nach ihrem Tod sind die meisten posiven Gefühle gestorben und tot geblieben. Die meisten Verlassenen sind agressive und das Leben hassende Wesen. Auch sind sie nun von einer absoluten Gleichgültigkeit geprägt, der Tod anderer oder ihnen einst wichtiger Freunde und Familienmitglieder ist ihnen egal. Das treibenste Gefühl ist aber das der Rache. Nur wenige Verlassene empfinden so etwas wie Mitgefühl. Technologie left|thumbDie Untoten haben eine einzigartige Technologie. Sie ist zwar nicht so ausgreift, wie die der Gnome und Goblins, aber denoch äußerst weit. Die Verlassenen haben verschiedenste Pump-, Filter- und Tanksysteme entwickelt um der Seuche Herr zu werden und sie gegen ihre Feinde zu richten. Der Einsatz der sogennanten "Seuchenwagen" ist von Thrall verboten worden, Garrosh sieht es nicht anders. Doch inoffiziell schleuderten diese katapultartigen Wagen ihre Seuchenkanister auf Gilneas. Die Verlassenen sind nur halbwegs gegen die Seuche immun. Auch sie müssen Schutzkleidung tragen, wenn sie sie im Nahkampf einsetzen, oder die Folgen erforschen wollen. Durch die Erforschung und Weiterentwicklung der Seuche sind die Verlassenen zu Experten in der Kräuterkunde und der Alchemie geworden. Die machtvolle Apothekervereinigung kann gewaltige Krankheiten und Toxine entfesseln, sie aber auch heilen. Denn zu Lebzeiten haben sie Medikamente und Heilmittel erforscht. Die Apotheker sind aber nich nur reine Kräutermischer, sie haben auch das Wissen zur Herstellung von Monstrostitäten von der Geißel übernommen. In ihren Laboren setzten sie diese untoten Monster aus Leichenstücken zusammen, lassen die Bauchdecke zur Krankheitsübertragung offen und erwecken sie mittels Strom, Alchemie und Nekromantie zum Leben. Nach den Erlebnissen in Unterstadt haben die Kriegshäuptlinge der Horde die Herstellung dieser Wesen reduziert und setzten sie nicht länger als Wachen von Unterstadt ein. Herrscher der Verlassenen thumb|276pxZu Lebzeiten war Sylvanas Windläufer die tapfere Waldläufergeneralin von Quel’Thalas, eine Hochelfe, deren Führungsqualitäten und Fähigkeiten im Kampf ohnegleichen waren. Während des Dritten Krieges verteidigte sie ihr Königreich mutig vor einer Geißelinvasion, die von dem Todesritter Arthas angeführt wurde. Am Ende jedoch fiel Sylvanas in der Schlacht. Anstatt der Waldläufergeneralin mit einem schnellen Tod Ehre zu erweisen, entriss ihr Arthas die Seele und verwandelte sie in eine Banshee: eine listige und rachsüchtige Agentin des Lichkönigs, der Hass ihre Macht verleiht. Als die Kontrolle des Lichkönigs über seine Diener schwächer wurde, löste sich Sylvanas von der tyrannischen Herrschaft ihres Meisters und fuhr in ihren Körper zurück. Sylvanas schwor, ihren Tod zu rächen, versammelte andere abtrünnige Untote um sich und begann einen Krieg gegen die Geißel. Und somit entstanden die Verlassenen und ihre Bansheekönigin. Unter Sylvanas‘ Kommando traten die Verlassenen der Horde bei und halfen später dabei, den Lichkönig in den gefrorenen Einöden Nordends zu Fall zu bringen. Doch noch liegen viele Herausforderungen vor Sylvanas. Nach einem Aufstand in ihren eigenen Reihen, bei dem andere Mitglieder der Horde getötet wurden, begegnen ihre Verbündeten der Bansheekönigin mit Argwohn. In jüngster Zeit hat Sylvanas damit begonnen, ihr Territorium in Tirisfal zu befestigen und somit ein richtiges Königreich für ihre Gefolgsleute zu schaffen. Trotz ihrer Beteuerungen, dass ihre Loyalität gegenüber der Horde unvermindert sei, sind einige Mitglieder des Bündnisses sich nicht sicher, was ihre wahren Absichten betrifft. Krieg Die Verlassenen haben einen Vorteil, der sie wohl von jeder anderen Rasse unterscheidet: Sie brauchen keinen Schlaf, keinen Suaerstoff und empfinden keinen Hunger. Das heißt, die Armee der Verlassenen kann dann und dort noch marschieren, wo andere Streitkräfte längst aufgegeben haben. Die Todeswache ist die Hauptarmee der Verlassenen, bestehend aus gefallenen Soldaten Lordaerons. Bevor die Hauptarmee auf dem Schlachtfeld ankomm,t schlagen die Agenten und Assassinen der Todespirscher los und legen feindliche Waffen oder Befehlshaber lahm. Der Kult der vergessenen Schatten hat es besonders auf die Lichtnutzer wie Paladine und Priester abgesehen, denn durch ihre Magie können sie den untoten Armeen schwere Verluste zufügen, und deshalb gibt es die schurkenhaften Lichtmörder die genau für den Kampf gegen diese ausgebildet wurden. Vermutlich sind die Verlassenen das einzige Volk, das sich auf die chemische Kriegsführung versteht. Die neue Seuche zerstört ganze Städte samt Bevölkerung, doch stellt sie auch eine Gefahr für Untote dar. Die Verlassenen müssen daher Schutzkleidung tragen, wenn sie kontaminierte Gebiete betreten. In der zweiten Reihe kämpfen die dunklen Waldläufer, Sylvanas' Anhänger untoter Hochelfenwaldläufer, die ebenso gut treffen, wie ihre lebenden Brüder. Der Kult der vergessenen Schatten verfügt über die Schattenpriester, diese verletzen lebende Ziele und heilen untotes Fleisch. Unter den Verlassenen kämpfen auch Magier und Hexenmeister, letztere werden von den Verlassenen akzeptiert. Die Val'kyr halten die Reihen der Verlassenen aufrecht, doch sind die wiedergeborenen Verlassenen labil und Sylvanas bedingungslos ergeben. Durch ihren Untot können die Verlassenen auf Taktiken zurückgreifen von denen andere Rassen nur träumen. Sie können unter der Erde lauern und aus Löchern hinaus angreifen, im Wasser liegen und auf das Ziel warten oder gar eine gefallene Armee simulieren die zum (Un)Leben erwacht und losschlägt. Berühmte Verlassene Verfügbare Klassen Verlassene können zwischen acht der elf spielbaren Klassen wählen. Nur Druiden, Schamanen und Paladine bleiben ihnen verwehrt. * Hexenmeister * Krieger * Magier * Priester * Schurke * Todesritter (ab WotLk) * Jäger (ab Cata) * Mönch (ab MoP) Volksfähigkeiten Wille der Verlassenen Die Verlassenen können jegliche Bezauberungs-, Furcht- und Schlafeffekte nach Belieben abschütteln. * Sofortzauber * 3 min Abklingzeit * Entfernt jegliche Bezauberungs-, Furcht- und Schlafeffekte. Dieser Effekt teilt mit allen anderen Effekten, die eine ähnliche Wirkungsweise haben, eine Abklingzeit von 30 Sek. Schattenwiderstand Die Verlassenen verfügen über eine natürliche Widerstandsfähigkeit gegen Schattenmagie, wodurch sie schädlichen Schattenzaubern seltener zum Opfer fallen. * passive Volksfähigkeit * Verringert den erlittenen Schattenschaden um 1%. Kannibalismus Die Verlassenen nutzen ein ziemlich grausiges Mittel, um ihre Gesundheit wiederherzustellen: Sie verspeisen Leichen. Ob Freund oder Feind kümmert die Toten wenig. * Spontanzauber * 5 Meter Reichweite * 2 min Abklingzeit * Bei Aktivierung werden 10 Sek. lang alle 2 Sek. 7% der gesamten Gesundheit und des Manas regeneriert. Wirkt nur bei Leichnamen von Humanoiden oder Untoten in einem Umkreis von 5 Metern. Jede Bewegung, Aktion oder jeglicher erlittene Schaden während der Aktion des 'Kannibalismus' hebt den Effekt auf. Berührung des Grabes Die Verlassenen können ihren Gegnern manchmal Leben entziehen und es zur Heilung ihrer eigenen Körper verwenden. * passive Volksfähigkeit * Eure Angriffe und Schadenszauber haben eine Chance, das Ziel zu schröpfen. Dadurch erleidet es 1932 bis 2244 Schattenschaden und heilt Euch um die gleiche Menge. Sprachen * Gossensprache * Orcischen:Forsakenes:Forsakenfr:Réprouvéru:Отрекшийся Kategorie:Spielbare Völker Kategorie:Verlassene